


Silk and Velvet

by arixng



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, dino's a happy husband, fem18, honestly a self-indulgent fic, kyouya's very demanding, non-mafia setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: When she’s posing like this, exposing her soft creamy thighs and the lavender silk underneath, Dino accepts the fact that he’s far gone out of his senses.Fem 18 fic.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Silk and Velvet

One of the things Dino hated was his work. Although he was the boss, the stress was an endless pile that grew faster than the rate one got finished. But what gets him motivated to tolerate senseless meetings and partnerships was his lover waiting for him at home. Sometimes he’d be greeted with the sight of a delectable dinner on the table. Sometimes he’d be greeted with a mere side-eye and a grunt. Sometimes he’d be greeted with a hungry mouth on his own. Other times, he’d be greeted with thighs straddling him after she has pushed him on the couch. 

Today, it would be a combination of the last two. He’s just returned from a business meeting from Belgium that lasted for six days, and he knew that his partner would be feeling as deprived as he is _. _ Kyouya’s made it clear from the start of their relationship that she’s decidedly impatient, and Dino doesn’t mind. He knows just how to make it up to her when she’s in the mood to deny Dino of his needs. 

It doesn’t take more than three seconds for the door to swing open after he has rung the bell. He’s dragged inside by a hand forcefully pulling his necktie and slammed to the back of the door, mouth greedily devoured by the woman pressing herself onto him. She brings her hand to the back of his head, fingers latching on to blonde locks, and starts pulling his head to a better angle. She starts nipping on his bottom lip, slightly sucking until it's a shade darker. Then she thrusts her tongue back in his wet cavern, trying to get a taste of every part of him. Dino wonders briefly if she had learned how to use her tongue so skillfully from him. He groans when he thinks of another place where that wet pink tongue should be. He realizes she’s had her eyes open, looking at him the whole time she’s been kissing him, and the thought makes his pants tighter. The need for oxygen has them reluctantly letting go of each other and panting. 

“You missed me that much, Kyouya?”

Kyouya doesn’t reply but she squeezes his shoulder like a light threat. 

Dino eyes him lecherously when he sees she’s wearing the red satin slip he bought her from his last trip in France. Dino knows that _she_ _knows_ she’s making him want to do so many things to her lithe body, and she proves it when she pulls him to the living room and pushes him down the couch. Like what he had imagined earlier, she’s straddling him with her strong thighs while slipping off his coat. The dark red tie she got him a year ago follows after. She leans down to his neck and makes herself busy with the tanned column, leaving dark angry bite marks that she laps with her tongue after. She knows how sensitive his ears are so she shifts her position up higher, purposely pressing their chests together while taking his earlobe into her mouth. Dino releases a strangled moan when she sucks and traces down to his neck, bucking up when she bites on it, a form of announcement that Kyouya was taking control. 

But her control is challenged when he brings his arms around her, feeling her up the sides and following the trail of her spine. He’s memorized the parts of her that would make her hot and sensitive. He massages her lower back and she releases her bite to gasp. Dino doesn’t stop rubbing the sensitive spot and Kyouya presses her body down harder to ground herself. Dino could feel her nipples getting stiffer through the satin. She tries to go back to his neck to leave as many marks as she can while he lifts a knee up under her nightwear to press the junction between her thighs. Her thighs squeeze together from surprise and Dino smirks at her smugly when he could feel how wet she had become. 

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your face says it all.” 

Dino laughs and sits up. Kyouya unbuttons his white shirt, flings it to the corner and leans back on the armrest with her legs spread out. The sight makes an incredible display and his pants have become impossibly tight; when she’s posing like this, exposing her soft creamy thighs and the lavender silk underneath, Dino accepts the fact that he’s far gone out of his senses. She’s looking at him with a certain glint in her eyes while one of the thin strings of her dress is falling down to expose the top of her breast. Her eyes are on the plane of his chest, traveling down the tight muscles of his torso to the trail down his navel. Her wet pink tongue is out to lick her bottom lip; she bites it and makes it known that she wants him,  _ needs  _ him. 

Dino’s hand is on her thigh, teasing feathery touches that hitch her breath. He could feel the heat the more his fingers come closer to her underwear. His hand leaves her thigh and before she starts protesting, he brings his head down to her crotch and licks _.  _

Kyouya gasps, fingers gripping the armrest. Dino has his face buried between her thighs, the silky panties acting as a barrier between him and the part of her that was very guarded and private. She squirms because Dino’s lips are puckering onto her folds and the tip of his nose is pressing onto her clit. Thighs slam Dino’s ears when he exhales warm breath on her and  _ god _ \- she was so wet and he was so hard. When Dino plunges his warm tongue through her panties, she loses control for a moment and her foot is on Dino’s shoulder to push him away. 

“K-Kyouya?” Dino abruptly sits up, eyes wide, thinking maybe he’s done something wrong. But Kyouya starts straddling him again, arms around his neck while controlling her breaths. “You okay?” he asks, trying to ignore the wet spot she could be making on his trousers. 

“...bed..”

Her breathy reply was all it took for Dino to carry her to their room with her arms and legs wrapped securely around his upper body. He brings them to their bed and Dino pins her waist down to slip her panties off. He slips her nightgown, almost tearing it from excitement, and it joins her underwear on the floor. 

The flush on her face has reached her neck. She has her toe toying with the top of his belt and he knows she wants him to undress his pants, to which he gladly obeys. Kyouya smirks at the outline of his cock through his underwear. She traces it with her foot, earning her a moan from the blonde. A strong hand grabs her ankle and hitches her legs up to her shoulder. He holds her thigh in place and leans down to lick her navel then lower, lower, and  _ lower,  _ and- 

“ _ Ahh! _ ” 

There is no barrier this time and Dino’s tongue is lapping the front of her folds. She can feel the warm appendage licking upward to where the protrusion of nerves is and he presses his tongue down on it, applying enough pressure to make Kyouya want _more._ He worships her clit, pressing his lips on it gently the same way he would her nipples, then sucks it erect. He knows he can make her orgasm from just playing with her down here. And with the addition of his fingers, he could make her come _._ He teases her by caressing the inside of her thigh, so close to her erotic zone and yet still not touching where she wants it to be _._ Kyouya groans in frustration and her own fingers crawl down to do it herself, but Dino holds it down to the bed with his free hand before she does so. 

“Nuh-uh, Kyouya. Only I get to touch you here tonight.” 

Her back arches when a finger flicks her clit and travels down to her entrance. When the finger is slick enough and slides easily inside her, blunt nails start clawing at strong shoulders. Dino sighs from how hot her insides are, and he is tempted to pull down his boxers and just thrust himself in. But Dino wants this night to be all for Kyouya so he’s going to make it nice and slow. He inserts another finger and Kyouya’s toes curl because Dino is stretching her thoroughly. He’s breathless by every move and squirm she makes that allows him to feel the many ripples of muscle. They curl inside her before he slips them out, and he grins when he sees a trail of her wetness latching to his coated fingers. Kyouya doesn’t look away when she sees Dino licking her fluids off his fingers, running his tongue up from the first joint to the tip before sucking on both of them and releasing them with a pop. 

“Hurry up already, stupid horse.” She spits out scathingly. She’s getting impatient and frustrated, terribly excited and horny, and she just wants Dino to ram his hard cock in her. But Dino had other plans.

Her head is thrown back from pleasure when he fucks her with his fingers again-  _ in out, in out,  _ teasingly slow, his throat dry when he sees them vanishing in her and she’s about to command him to stop playing until he bumps into the little spot of nerves in her. He doesn’t give her a second to adjust to the pleasure because his tongue is lapping on his clit again. Kyouya’s eyes have gone hazy from the overwhelming pleasure, her fingers moving from his shoulders to tightly grip the sheets beneath her. The fingers slam into the sensitive spot again and he’s moving faster this time, gradually increasing his speed the same way he’s doing so with her swollen nub. The room was echoing with little throaty moans Kyouya was failing to suppress, along with the wet squelching sounds below thanks to Dino’s finger-fucking. Her body is feeling overheated from the coursing pleasure and the familiar sensation starts pooling in her core. Dino knows that she was close too because her thighs are shivering uncontrollably, her breathing has gone erratic, and her eyes were scrunched tightly. With one hard thrust, she comes. 

Dino basks in the sight of her spent form, her face as flushed as the area between her thighs, mouth parted as she tries to steady her breaths, eyes glassy while she looks at him, and long raven hair a beautiful contrast to the white sheets. Her legs slide together, attempting to cover the mess that she was, but Dino has already admired the dusky pink region, glistening with her fluids. 

“So hot, Kyouya.” He slides up to kiss her lips again, but it's gentle this time. He slides a tongue in to caress her tongue and the different corners of her mouth.  _ God _ , he loved her so much, and he just wants to melt into her, feel every part of her, and he’d happily shower her with the attention she demanded from him. He’d never come to love anyone as much as the woman sharing his kiss while possessively holding him. He slides his fingers up her sides and up to her chest. She gasps into the kiss when he has her breasts in his palms, gently fondling the very soft part of her, then stroking the hardened nubs begging for attention. He licks a trail from her neck down to a nipple, twisting his tongue around it expertly. He’s distracted by his own actions, and he doesn’t notice the fingers slipping through the hem of his boxers. He practically cries in pleasure and shock when he feels her grip around his erect member. She starts stroking him slowly, feeling his shape and slowly spreading his own dripping cum. Coherent thinking thrown out, he stops molesting her nipples and bucks into her hand instead. There’s a satisfied smirk on her face and Dino wants to wipe it off but-  _ fuck, yes, Kyouya!  _ He doesn’t mind giving her the leverage this time because if Kyouya allows him to explore and worship her body, devouring her and making her  _ feel _ , then he would gladly let her do the same to him. 

Her finger plays with the tip, applying enough pressure to make Dino groan, and she slides them down to trace the veins that have become much more prominent. Slow gentle strokes to his shaft, then down, down to cup his balls where she knew he was very sensitive, and Dino was at his limit. He violently bucks up and his clothed member grinds her entrance, and she feels how wet his boxers are especially now that her own was mixing with his. 

Dino shifts to slide down his underwear, and Kyouya bites her lips at how red and strained his tip had become. With unsteady hands, he tears the wrapper of the condom he had grabbed from the bedside drawer and rolls it around his aching cock. He spreads Kyouya’s legs further apart and positions himself at her entrance, and he leans in for a quick kiss before he thrusts in, burying himself in her up to the hilt. 

He throws his head back because of how hot she is inside. She drapes her arms across his back and wraps her legs around him, urging him to move inside of her. Dino complies with her demands because he knew how sensitive she still must be from her previous orgasm, so he slides back out of her up to the tip and slams back in,  _ hard,  _ and both of them moan from the mind-blowing ecstasy.

Dino moves fast and hard and his breaths are much more labored but he doesn’t care because everything feels so good -- _ Kyouya  _ feels so good and she’s not hiding the fact that she feels the same way. He moves to thrust in deeper and deeper, and when he hits the same spot he had been abusing minutes ago, her back arches off the mattress and she groans. He doesn’t stop even when she’s a mess, trembling with her eyes hooded, feeling  _ full  _ and warm and she doesn’t mind if Dino is seeing her like this because she wants him. He wants to see her come again, admire the face she makes when she’s at her high, so different from her usual cold disposition, so he presses his thumb on her clit again while he slams in and out. Her legs flail from the sensation, her mouth parted and eyes screwed shut, and Dino knows she’s at her peak again. He slides back out and she’s coming again, gushing and making a mess of the sheets and Dino’s front, and when Dino thinks she’s finished, he slams back in again,  _ faster, faster, harder,  _ and he nearly cums when Kyouya rocks into him to meet his thrusts. He removes himself from her and hurriedly rolls off the condom and strokes himself. It doesn’t take a while before he comes on her velvet front and the back of her thighs.

He collapses beside her and they’re both a mess, covered in fluids and smelling of sex and sweat. 

Kyouya moves to lay on top of his lover. He wraps his strong arms around her, planting his chin on the top of her head while his fingers play with her silky locks and crawl down the shape of her spine. His hand proceeds to her tailbone and feels a certain stickiness he cannot tell if it was hers or his own. 

“You need a shower, Kyouya.”

Kyouya scowls at him and wraps a leg around his form. “Whose fault do you think that is?” 

  
Dino smirks.  _ God,  _ but he loved her so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out pornier than I initially intended. 
> 
> Fem18 in a night slip was a concept and I just had to write it.


End file.
